The Last Descendant of Slytherin (Albus x Reader x Scorpius)
by Blankprincess8431
Summary: The nerd geek that everyone see and at a glance she doesn't belong in any of the houses but the sorting hat never lie when it said that she is a Slytherin and beneath those facade lies a cunning beautiful person that no one can imagine. What if this nerdy geek that everyone thought trash of is actually one of the four last standing 'descendants'
1. Introduction

**Introduction! *important***

So at first I wanted to write story about Harry Potter x Reader x Draco Malfoy

But now that I think about it I really want to know the story about their childrens and instead of waiting for the movie that they are not going to make (?) I decided to write fanfiction about it

So in this story you are the new student at Hogwarts and there you meet Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy

Well then please stay with me until the end!

Stay Cunning!


	2. Letter of Acceptance

**Letter of Acceptance**

(y/n) feels a stinging pain on her eyes and it's kind of warm around her,she opens her eyes and the sun quickly greet her with a deadly light. She groaned and roll out of the bed, falling head first "sheesh! What a beautiful morning" she lay limp on the floor gathering her thoughts for a moment before sitting up and head downstairs because she smells food and that means something to fill her growling stomach in the morning.

When she came down, she sees that her step mother is cooking and her step father reading the daily magazine by the table "morning mom, dad!" she greets them and both of her parents returned the greet. She walks to the fridge taking out her (f/snack) and sat down waiting for the food to be ready remembering her 14th birthday yesterday "mom can I eat the cake now?" she asked "no honey… You have to eat your breakfast first then you can eat your cake as a dessert" said her mom as she brings their food and put it on the table and that is her (f/food) "wow! Thanks mom you're the best" her mom smiled "now please hurry up and eat honey because I received a letter this morning and you can read it after eating" she starts eating because who's not hungry the first thing in the morning? After she's done eating she opened the letter on the dining table

' _Dear Miss Y/N_

 _We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here is all the material you need for school and you can buy them at Diagonal Alley. We will wait for your presence at July 31_ _st_ _._

 _Signed,_

 _Mignerva McGonagall'_

Right after she finished reading her letter she jumped up knocking down her chair that she was sitting on startling both of her parents "What's wrong honey?" ask her dad as he choked on his coffee "mom dad! I got accepted into Hogwarts!" she said squealing "really honey? That is wonderful, we are so proud of you" she stops and face her mom and dad "can I buy school supplies tomorrow?" she asked "of course honey, we should buy them as soon as possible"

 _Time skip to Diagon Alley_

 **(Y/N) POV**

"Honey let's go to the gringotts first. Your parents stored the money there for you" said my stepmother. We wandered around to find the gringotts bank. There are goblins everywhere, we walk up to one of the goblin, my mother spoke what we are here for and then I got the money as I took it from the safetyroom.

I went separate ways with my mom because she has appointment to attend to and I'm alone now so what I'm planning to search for a wand and my robe

As I walk around I noticed that I'm lost. I spot a girl of my age and ask her "excuse me… Do you know where I can get my wand?" I ask "Oh. A muggle-born, well what can I help you with?" She's pretty "Oh I'm trying to find the wand shop and the robe shop?" she nodded her head before saying "you can get your wand at the Ollivander's" she scanned me up and down "oh.. anyways thanks!" I left her and starts to search for the shop the mentioned

When I found Ollivander's I practically dash inside in excitement but suddenly I bumped into something or someone causing both of us to fall. It hurts! I open my eyes and found myself staring into a green-greyish orbs, so beautiful…

Unconsciously I caress this person's cheek causing him/her flinched then I realise that I'm practically on top of him/her! Our nose touching together. I quickly try to stand up and offer the person my hand. The person took my offered hand and it's a guy, oh Merlin! This is so embarrassing! I'm guessing that my face is beet red now.

"um… I'm sorry are you okay?" I asked sheepishly ÿ-yeah, I'm okay don't worry about it" he scratch his nape and awkwardness fills in between us until a deep voice shattered it "Albus! We already got your wan- oh hello" A man looks like in his mid-thirty? Smiles at me, a scar in his forehead…? "Oh good morning sir, I'm sorry for bothering you and your son"

After I bow to them I quickly brushed past them but a hand caught my arm stops me from walking away. "the name's Albus. Albus Severus Potter" he said whispering with his sweet voice to my ear as I blush hard "I didn't teach you how to flirt with a girl, son. Let's go now and goodluck with your wand little girl" said the man as he drag away Albus out of the shop

"Miss Slytherin, I've been expecting you" The man who I assume is the shopkeeper actually recognize me. I quickly regain my composure

"Creepy" I said

I scan the whole store and luckily no one else is here "Ohoho. I do recognize my customer. You need a wand right?" I nodded and after I tried numerous wand I finally found the right one "Ahh… you must be careful of that wand as that wand is the same type that your father used, it's made of snakewood and a basilisk horncore"

Wow. The same as my father huh? After I got my wand I quickly went to the robe store and to a pet store and there I met a boy name Scrape? Scorp? Scorpy? I forgot his name but he does have a sticky blond hair, it's sooo sticky that almost made him look bald. Ok enough with the stickiness

Anyway after that I went home and I quickly took a shower before going to sleep. After all tomorrow is my first day of school!

Okay guys what do you think? I know it's not good enough and maybe grammar misatkes as it is my first fanfic and English is not my language but I hope you like it.

Stay Cunning!


	3. Pervert

**PERVERT!**

 **(Y/N) POV**

This is the first time in my life that I can actually wake up immediately. Usually I would just slam my alarm clock and went back to sleep but I am too excited for this day as it is my first day in Hogwarts.

I quickly took a shower, wear my new uniform but I just packed the robe to my suitcase because I have to search for the train and I doubt they have aircon at the station

Once I'm ready, I put my nerdy make up on and I shiveled my (h/l) (h/c) hair a bit so it looks kinda messy now. Next I dot some freckles using eyeliner and I wear a fake glass, tell you what I kind of have to wear this to school because I am the daughter of Salazar Slytherin, most everyone in the wizarding world have seen my portrait at the Museum and maybe Hogwarts so I need to cover myself. I don't need all those unecessary attention. I just want to be a normal high school witch.

Then I came down to eat breakfast quickly, my parents are already down there waiting for me. After that we went to platform 9 ¾. My parents are supposed to take me there and see me until I'm on the train, unfortunately business came up and they had to leave me at the station just like that

Merlin knows how long it is that I've been searching for platform 9 ¾. I just hope that I won't be late for the train, I spot a bunch of red hair which I don't know why it caught my attention so I went there and I see a middle-aged brown haired woman and a middle-aged ginger haired man, they brought two kids with them

I came up to them "excuse me… Do you know where I can find platform 9 ¾?" I ask unsurely. The woman smile at me "it must be your first time coming to Hogwarts isn't it? It's the first time for my kids too, you can come with us if you want" she said "Thank you miss…?" I don't know her name yet "oh. You can call me Hermione and this is my husband Ronald" I bow and look up to them "My name is (y/n) (l/n)" I can't reveal my real last name is Slytherin.

The woman smile so prettily "meet my kids" she said pushing her kids one male and one female and of course they are my age as it is our first year

"Hello I'm Hugo weasley" he really took over his father feature

"Hi, my name is Rose weasley" now this one definitely have her mother feature

"Hey there, I am (y/n) (l/n)" I returned their smile

They told me to run straight to the wall between platform 9 and 10. Logic unexisted but logic doesn't have anything to do with magic after all. I'm actually tense with the idea of running straight to the wall but suddenly I felt a hand from behind they place themselves on top of my hand on the trolley "Don't be scared. I'll run with you" it's that voice. The same voice that I heard several days ago. Albus? We ran together into the wall, I brave myself for the impact but it never came, instead a gust of wind came over me and as I open my eyes I see another station with a train in front of me. A completely different platform as I see the sign is 9 ¾

I look behind me only to find Rose and Hugo behind me as they come through the wall but no Albus. It's not him then? I went to them and asked "hey do you see the person who helped me went through the wall? They chuckled at this and Hugo said "you'll know soon (y/n)" as he walks past me and Rose just grabbed my hand as we intend to get on the train

We gave our trolley to the worker there as they load it on the different side of the train. We climb on the train searching for another compartment, we see an empty one but as Hugo opened the door, a blond hair quickly ran past us as he slid in to the compartment first

"Hey! We found it first!" said Rose as I know she finds it unfair, we all do. "well it's mine now so shoo!" Hugo sighed as he held Rose who is ready to pounce at this blonde guy. Now that I remember I think he is the guy I met when I bought my robe "come on Scorpius don't be like this, our parents are in a good relationship. We should too" Hugo said while ruffling his ginger hair "well I'm not my parents and I don't want to associate with you so piss off" Scorpius spat out. Damn such a spoiled kid makes me want to get him off his high horse

"No need to fight for a compartment, there are still many that are empty. Let's find another one Hugo" a voice behind me said which startled me since I didn't sense anyone's presence behind me. I quickly turned around and bump into someone's chest. I heard the guy chuckled as he said "You sure bump into a lot of things huh?" I look up and it's Albus but I froze when our nose touched.

We literally stare into each other before someone pull me back and bump into another person's chest. What's with bumping today? "You. Sit with me." It's the blonde guy! "and why would I?" I spoke back earning a gasp from around us "what?" I ask while eyeing my surrounding "I'm sorry but not this time Scorpius. She's with me" Albus said yanking my wrist but my other wrist is currently held by Scorpius

"Let me go, what is this? Tug of war?" I ask both of them but damn their strength, two boys vs 1 girl, quite unfair don't you think?"

Rose came up to me and pull me with her "sorry boys but girls time so shoo!" she told Albus and Scorpius before pulling me and Hugo into another compartment. Finally free from all the attention "Sorry about those two" said Hugo as he take the seat beside me

I can't hold my curiousness so I decided to ask "Do you know both of them?" they share a look with each other before Rose speak up "You don't?" she lifted her eyebrows as shock is written on her face "Do I need to?" I asked

"Well you don't need to but who doesn't? Albus Severus Potter the greenish eyes boy, he is the son of Harry Potter and the blonde is Scorpius Malfoy the son of Draco Malfoy" Hugo said, I know he wants to talk something else but then the compartment door slammed open. It's Albus.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked "you know we wouldn't mind silly. We're friends from childhood" said Rose as she scoot over to give Albus space to sit "No. I'm asking her" he points at me "uhh… Sure?" I said "You don't sound to sure" He added still standing "well you can leave if you want" I said because maybe he is not comfortable with me but looks like I misunderstood as the three of them gave me a stare.

Rose and Hugo laughed until Albus said "feisty" he smirked and I hate to admit but I like it when he smirks. What is wrong with me? Albus pushed Hugo to Rose's side so now he is sitting beside me and now he keeps staring at me. Creepy…

I returned the stare with confusion until I heard Rose said "Since when do you care about girls Albus?" she said chuckling "since now" he said eyes not leaving me, this is getting uncomfortable "Hey Hugo, can I sit with your sister?" I asked "What you're not comfortable with me?" Albus speaks up startling me "What? No no… I just want to talk to Rose about something "Give the girl a space Albus, you're freaking her out" I heard Rose said

Albus pull back and he close his eyes. I turn my focus outside the window because the train has started to move but someone suddenly slam open the compartment door. It's the scrape kid! "Hey it's you! The nerdy girl that I met in the robe shop" he points at me as he smiled "Hi sticky hair" I spat back at him with another nickname, he glare at me but soon he laughed "You are one amusing girl, wait until you know my surname" he said smirking but of course I already know from Hugo and Rose "Try me" I challenged

"Scorpius Malfoy" he said smiling proudly "oops my bad I thought your name was Scrapy, my bad" I said looking out the window, everything went quiet until Albus burst out laughing and Hugo clutching his stomach trying to hold back his laugh while Rose, she's already in tears

I stare at them weirdly then to Scorpius whose mouth is open so I walk up to him and closed his wide opened mouth

I turn around intended to sit back down until Scorpius hold my hand and yank me towards him. My body collides with him and he wrap his hands on my hips. Suddenly I got yank back out of Scorpius grasp and away from him but I collided with someone behind me instead

I look up to see Albus no longer laughing.I was scanning his face until I realised his hands are on my waist "I will really appreciate it if you take your hands off my waist" I whispered lowly, I'm losing my temper from being yanked back and front. What am I? a thing? "what?" he asked and that's it. I took his hands off my waist and flip him to the floor

He grunts in surprise and look up to me until he blushed and look away. Crap I know what he saw. He saw my underwear as I'm wearing a skirt. He quickly got up. I was beyond mad

 _SLAP!_

"You pervert!"

Okay guys, that's all for chapter 2, please give me a feedback thank you!

Stay Cunning!


End file.
